Revealed
by onore-sekai
Summary: Tsuna is now officially the Tenth Boss of Vongola Family. However,his girlfriend, Kyoko, is a police. On their first date, Gokudera passed the Boss a mission that is to be completed in front the diligent police without fail. Result? Find out yourselves!R


I disclaim all the rights on this anime!

Yo! Well this is the first time I've been doing fanfiction of kateikyoushi hitman reborn! hehehe. Hope you enjoyed it. Tata!

/-

Tsuna's POV

I was checking my watch to see the hand stroke at 5 in the evening. Leaning myself to the orange wall behind me, I let out a heavy sigh.

Flashback

"Please, Tenth! Help me this once. I am really ashamed to let you do this thing! But, my friend really needs the 'thing'!" I heard Gokudera begging, pulling my blue sweater in process.

"Don't pull my shirt Gokudera!" I said trying to resist the force exerted on my favorite blue sweater. "But, Tenth! He was my best, most loyal and important friend! Besides that, he had paid enormous sum of money for that 'thing'! I heard Gokudera said, bowing hard on the floor countless of times.

"Stop that! You'll hurt yourself!" I yelled, feeling concern about the Storm Guardian. "Tenth, PLEASE!! I beg YOU!!" He continued begging while crushing his forehead on the cold granite floor. "STOP! This is an order!" I barked out. My fists were shaking ceaselessly.

Fortunately, Gokudera stopped but in bowing position. "Please…" He pleaded. For a short instant, I swear I saw some beads of salty water flowed out from the silver-haired guy.

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Okay…I'll do it." I whispered slowly, shifting my vision to the marvelous painting of roses on the wall of Vongola's mansion. "Really? Thank you, Tenth!" Gokudera yipped while charging towards me before hugging me tightly.

"So, what is it you want me to deliver?" I asked, feeling rather skeptical about the extremely important goods that Gokudera requested me to deliver. It was concealed within a pitch black rectangular briefcase. Furthermore, the briefcase looked such that it contained dangerous, illegitimate thing.

Beaming his brightest smile, he puts his thumb up assuring me that there's nothing to worry. "See you next time, Tenth! I owe you thousands!" He said gleefully before departing out the room in order to complete his mission in the Vongola main house in Italy.

Feeling drained, I took the suspicious briefcase and set off for my own obligation.

End of Flashback

"It is about time." I whispered to myself while checking on the clock once again. At last, my first long awaited dating with Kyoko-chan has arrived! Grinning to myself, I brushed my spiky hair. Suddenly, I realized a stray cat scratching the expensive-looking briefcase. Squeaking minimally, I secured the briefcase in my embrace.

I shooed the cat away with my feet feeling immature. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

It has been 5 years after the Millefiore's domination in the mafia world. Alas, during their assault on Vongola's main house, the Ninth was badly injured. He got paralyzed in most his body part, including arms and legs. Therefore, he quit being a Mafioso boss and left the burden to carry the sin of Vongola Family on the tenth boss, that's me, no matter how much I resisted.

"Huh" I sighed once more. Never in my life before Reborn's appearance to think that I would become a Mafioso. I felt deeply insecure whenever I think about my future.

"Sorry, have you waited long?" I heard a familiar soothing voice rang my eardrum. Hastily, I turned my head towards the source of the voice to see Sasagawa Kyoko's beautiful face. "Not really. I've just arrived too." I said, rubbing the back of my head with my right hand. The briefcase was firmly gripped in my left hand.

"What's that?" Kyoko shot a question while referring to the black suspicious briefcase. That's when I realized that I'm wearing much too casual attire to carry such elegant briefcase. Unlucky me.

"Oh, this one? It is… it is my work! There's some form I need to fill in." I exclaimed as steadily as I could so that it won't seem like a lie. I can't afford to tell Kyoko that this is Gokudera's briefcase. If I told her, she would ask the purpose I bring along the case. On top of that…

Kyoko is a police. Worse, she is of high rank. Worst, she is in the criminal division. Being a mafia boss, I can't allow Kyoko to know or else, Vongola is finished.

"Your face is pale. Is there something wrong?" The girl asked, feeling concern. "No, nothing. Let's go inside the café. The cappuccino here was splendid, I heard."

"Oh, that's great! You lead, Tsuna." Kyoko requested, beaming her smile in process. She reached out her hand and wrapped it around my left arm. Mixed with the feeling of fear and happy, I marched steadily into the café where I was scheduled to hand in the briefcase to Gokudera's friend.

According to the storm Guardian, the friend is also a mafia related to the Vongola family. In addition to that, the person could recognize my face. I was only told that the man has quite dark skin colour and got a mole on his left thumb. For a second, I cursed Gokudera for ruining my first date with Kyoko-chan.

"There's two vacant seats at the corner." I heard Kyoko-chan's informing me while pointing towards the vacant seat. Without hesitation, we filled the seats. Scanning the restaurant, I tried to locate Gokudera's friend. "Maybe he hasn't come yet." I whispered to myself unconsciously.

"Who? Are you waiting for anyone?" Kyoko asked. "Oh, erm…A friend of Fuuta work part-time here. Maybe he changed his shift." I lied again, and again, Kyoko trusted me without any doubt.

"Tsuna, I have something to tell you." Kyoko started the conversation. "The real thing is, I am here not only to meet you." She confessed. "Oh." Is all I could reply. "The superiors found out something about some mafia's movement."

My heart skipped a beat. "Oh."

"So, they asked me to investigate and if possible, to seize the mafia." She expatiated without knowing how fast my heart is beating right now. 'Could it be… that I am the mafia she's talking about?' My thought ran wildly. What should I do?

"Tsuna?" Kyoko's voice intercepted my thought. 'Oh no, did she suspected anything?'

"Are you angry?" She questioned. "Huh?" I was dumbfounded. "Well, I think that you might fell angry because I mixed our first meeting with my job. I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely.

Getting to my sense, I murmured that I did not really bother with the fact. Heck! It is a lie of course.

"Could I take your order?" A waitress in lavender-colored suit came. We ordered two cappuccinos and some peanut and butter bread. The waitress jotted down the order and went away after bowing a thank you to us.

I felt much at ease now. We are getting real and comfortable conversation now. We talked about the hectic times during the time travel which now felt like a mere bad dream. It has all ended.

Suddenly, I realized that Kyoko had her attention divided. She was staring at the entrance.

I gulped my saliva. A guy with black suit (like mafia – no doubt) entered the café. I recognized his dark-colored skin and a big mole on his left thumb. He was also wearing a silver ring. I squeaked in my head as the guy noticed me.

I shook my head away vigorously, praying that somehow, he noticed that the condition is not suited to conduct a meet. Nevertheless, I still have to pass the case to that man without Kyoko noticing.

The man luckily seemed to understand the situation and settled himself at the table near to me.

As for Kyoko, she was staring intensely at the man.

"Kyoko-chan, he'll notice you." I said to the girl. Kyoko shifted her face towards me. "It's him." She whispered making my back drenched with cold sweat.

'No doubt, I have to pass the case fast and let Gokudera's friend escape! Gokudera must be sad if he finds out that his good friend got captured by the police.' I thought. 'I have to make a plan!'

The waitress came with our order. Trying my best to act cool, I tried to start a conversation to lessen Kyoko's intense staring on the dark person. However, she refused to talk much, as expected from Kyoko- The Diligent Worker!

My cerebrum calculated the alternatives that could be carried out to overcome the situation.

Calling for help from other Vongola members. No, that would not help. It will only increase the list of known mafia members of the police.

Pour some cappuccino on Kyoko so that she will go to toilet and took the chance to give the case. No, knowing Kyoko, she would not even realize that an everlasting cappuccino stain is tarnishing her blouse. Besides that, she might notice that the briefcase was exchanged if the dark man did not escape in time.

Communicate the guy using public phone to ask him to meet at another place. Yeah! That might work! No, it can't be carried out. I don't even have the number!

Cause pandemonium by sabotaging the circuit and give the briefcase during the havoc. Nope, it is too risky for me. If I am caught, Vongola will be in danger.

Don't think too much and just enjoy your drink first. Oh, I think I'll go with this one for the time being.

Sipping my cappuccino, I stole a glance at the dark man. He was staring his watch. 'Is he in rush?' I thought. 'Right, he might have his own mission regarding the case! As the Tenth Vongola , I can't let the relationship between Vongola family and other mafia family destroyed.'

'Then I might just have to do this.'

I gulped all my cappuccino in one gulp before calling for the waitress. Kyoko's attention focused on me for a second. "What's the matter?"

"May I help you sir?" The waitress asked, ready to serve the customer. "I want a thick Espresso please. Make it as thick as you can." I demanded. The waitress turned confusing eyes before leaving to make the Espresso.

'Right, just do this. Thinking too much is not my style. I just have to surge forward like always!'

"Here your thick Espresso sir." The order came, really fast. The waitress left as I glanced at the man with mole on his left thumb.

'It is now or never…'

I sipped the Espresso to find out that IT _IS_ THICK! I vomited on impulse as Kyoko noticed my weird behavior.

"Damn the waiter! They made this undrinkable! I'm going to dilute it a little." I said to Kyoko, wiping the stain on my mouth with a piece of tissue. Kyoko was speechless. All she did was nodding confusingly.

I got on my feet and marched towards the counter. On the way there, I purposely kicked the table and stumbled towards my target, Gokudera's friend. I intentionally poured the thick Espresso on the black suit of the dark man. The hotness of the newly prepared coffee caused the man to groan in pain.

He stood up on impulse as the commotion gathered other customer's attention.

"Pull my shirt." I whispered closely. "Curse me."

"Why you little brat of no status! Look what you have done to my expensive suit!" The dark man acted along while pulling my shirt just like I told him to.

"Sorry. I am really sorry sir! I didn't mean to pour the coffee on you! I am really sorry!" I apologized. "Oh, you don't have to apologize, boss." The dark man replied causing my eyes to dilate to its fullest.

"OHHHHH! What a kind nature of you sir. Please take off your suit and let me dry-clean it for you." I shouted while taking off his suit. Other customer laughed a little before returning to their meal.

I saw Kyoko got on her feet and head towards our place. Her face showed concern and suspicion.

"Please give me your number and address so that I can send you the suit and the _thing_…and your belongings." I ignored Kyoko's presence while hoping that the dark man understand what I really mean.

The man wrote down the data without much argument while Kyoko watched every movement of the dark man.

After that, Kyoko and I returned to our seat. I tried to smile to conceal the awkward situation. Gokudera's friend finished his coffee fast and left.

/-

"Thanks for the treat, Tsuna. They were delicious." I heard my dream girl talked. "Don't mention it."

After the man left, Kyoko ate pretty fast. She also requested me to give the notes that the man gave. To make up for the situation, I told her to hold on.

Then, she felt guilty and realized that the date did not seem like a date at all. She apologized thoroughly to me. I can only let a smile.

"Get on the car. I'll send you home." I invited her to my black Mercedes car, of pure mafia style. She beamed a smile before treating herself to the comfort that the luxurious car could offer.

Later, I drove the car away, towards the place that was adressed by Gokudera's friend. Of course, I've checked that the place is not a hideout or something. The place referred was just a mere deserted shop-house in the outskirts, quite near to the previous café. This might mean that the dark man was quite in need for the thing fast.

So, I drove the car to the destination, without telling Kyoko. I set my phone to ring at certain time and parked my car near the promised place.

"It is from the company. They asked about the form." I told Kyoko that I would be back after answering the call. I took the briefcase together with me.

She shook her head as her lips curled into smile.

I slipped into some dark corner, out of Kyoko's vision and dialed the man's phone. He hastily picked up my call and the negotiation started.

End of Tsuna's POV

Kyoko's POV

I was glancing around to scan for Tsuna's presence. My eyebrows twitched in confusion as I realized that Tsuna is not nearby. Suddenly, I spotted the man we met at the café. He was indeed seems\d like the mafia the police were suspecting.

My wild intuition forced me to follow the man into the narrow passage between the shops' blocks. I noticed that the man was hurrying for something. He kept changing his direction as if trying to get rid of me. However, I used my full ability and managed to keep track of the mafia.

Alas, I lost sight of the mafia at the next turn. Refusing to give up, I scouted the place nearby.

Suddenly, my shoulder was patted by a big sized hand. I turned to see a big fat and bushy man with mafia suit standing behind me. He was smirking in satisfactory with bad intention.

I quickly got hold of my feet and ran to escape from the villain. Unfortunately, the man was fast in spite of his big figure. He got hold of my arm and pushed me against the wall. I realized that his saliva was dribbled from his full-lipped mouth.

Feeling scared for the consequences. I yelled for help. Unfortunately, the man covered my mouth with his enormous palm. He let an ugly grin shown on his face. "How cute…!" I heard the man whispered.

Feeling hot in the eye, I tried to struggle by biting the man's hand as hard as I could. It worked. For a second, he let go off my mouth.

"Tsuna, HELP!!"

In a blink of eye, I saw Tsuna punching the big man, square in face. Tsuna was burning. I mean, he really burns, with yellow and clear flame. The flame danced on his forehead and both his hands were covered with burning gloves. The man fainted on the spot.

I recalled the first time I saw him in this form, which was about more than 5 years ago. Tsuna showed this form when we were attacked by some flying guy in the future. At that time, I fall in love with him.

"Are you okay?" The burning and cool Tsuna asked which I nodded stiffly. "The place is dangerous. Don't linger around here without me." He stated, quite monotonously. "Sorry." Is all I could reply. "Sorry, Tsuna…"

The flame faded from Tsuna's body. "Let's go home." He said, smiling brightly like the sky. I can't help it but to carve a smile too.

Back in the car, Tsuna reminded me to fasten my seatbelts. He set off the car.

Wiping my hot eyes, I threw my view outside. We passed the shops' blocks one by one.

As if coincidence, I saw the dark man in front of a block. Unlike before, he was not empty handed. He carried a pitch black briefcase, similar to Tsuna's briefcase. As the car passed by the area, I glanced at the back where Tsuna placed his briefcase.

The briefcase was missing.

Tsuna…?

End of POV

--/

Finished! I know your hands are trembling to review the story! heh heh! Just joking. However, review is much appreciated! Sorry for any grammatical errors! Well, I am human...hehehe


End file.
